Jessica
by Supernatural Doctor Sherlock
Summary: Don't think the title is misleading- This is a collection of stories that all will link together in the end. I hope you enjoy them (:


Julia Hempletin lifted up the bed sheet that was covering her bedroom window. As she thought, there was a sleek black car coming down the gravel road with a cloud of thick dust trailing behind. You could hear the engine roaring from a mile away, then again if you really focused you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. There wasn't much noise around her house. Scratch that, there wasn't much of anything around her house. Besides sand of course. So why was this car coming her way? She ran downstairs to turn off all the lights and make sure the door was locked. She also grabbed a pen and a memo pad, just in case. She repositioned herself in the large windowsill.

As the car came into view Julia could make out some of the digits from the license plate.

**KA**?**- 2Y5**

It definitely wasn't a government vehicle, she had seen enough of those in her time, so who was it? The car parked about 15 yards away from the house, she could make out two silhouettes- of men. The Kansas plates were in her view now.

**KAZ- 2Y5**

Where did she recognize that character sequence? Numbers and letters flashed through her head, she had to think fast. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Then it clicked. She ran downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring throughout the house. Soon followed by the waking whines of her little sister. The bastards could have knocked, thought Julia. She answered the door with an annoyed expression on her face. Before either of the men could speak, she opened her mouth to impress, and possibly scare, them with her knowledge, of themselves.

"Hello Dean, and to you also Sam, may I ask why I have the pleasure of a man suspected of torturing and murdering a woman, and his well groomed younger brother on my doorstep this fine evening," Julie smirked at the dumbfounded expressions she got in return. They sat in awe for what seemed like several minutes before Julie interrupted their thought process. "Although I seem to know quite a bit about you too, I didn't know you were mute.. Unfortunately I lack a knowledge of sign language, so this could be quite an awkward get together."

Finally Dean spoke, "Well don't we have a little smartass on our hands, Sammy." The one called Sam replied by elbowing him and whispering something about "Julia being young" and to "Watch his language." Dean frowned and nodded.

"Well don't just stand there, there are chairs in the room down the hall and to the left, I will get some coffee brewed up, you two look exhausted." Julia began to walk to the kitchen then turned around to add one more bit of information to the boys, "Oh, also be mindful that I have a three year old sister who has seemingly just fallen back asleep after you obnoxious ringing of the doorbell when my parents invested so much money in a knocker, oh well-" She trailed off as she opened the door to the kitchen, she glanced back one final time to see the boys quietly arguing in the doorway, she chuckled to herself while she started up the coffee machine. For it was going to be a long night.

After Julia had handed the idiots their coffee, she began to try and get comfortable on the wicker chair her dad had impulsively bought in the last weeks of his life. Her parents were always more for fashion than comfort, damn them. As she made a final readjustment to her posture she looked at the people in front of her. Sam had wavy brown hair with deep set brown eyes, a more natural look, so to speak. While his brother Dean was quite the opposite, still with brown hair, but it was shorter and looked to be held up in small spikes with gel, the bloke probably thought extremely highly of himself- though she didn't have much room to speak.

A few moments passed where all you could here was the ticking of the old antique clock that sat in the corner, yet another impulse buy made famous by her father. Finally she spoke "You both posses so many moronic qualities, it astounds me that you haven't been caught yet, I COULD call the cops right now you know, Dean is the 49th most wanted crimanal in the United States right now..." Julie hoped she had scared enough sense into them by now.

"Yeah, and me and Sammy-" Dean got cut off

"Sammy and I, it is only proper English, Dean, how challenging can it be?" Julie interjected, only to irritate him of course.

"Whatever, Sammy and I could also drive away right now and let the Demon from his psychic dream use you as his new meat bag." Dean whispered eyes locked on Julia. "But we won't, if you agree to cooperate for a day or two." Hardly anything could shut Julia up, but that seemed to do the trick.

Julie had known something was wrong, it started about a month ago. First there were random power outages, there had to be a logical explanation, well at least she thought. She had assumed that she had forgotten to dig into her parents bank account to pay to bill. Then things got creepier. Random electronics would turn on and off. Every time the clock hit 1:26 am, the Television would turn on, only to produce a static noise. Then she began seeing shadows everywhere around the house. She had brushed all these 'Supernatural' occurrences off, told herself that she was imagining things, but when the Winchesters showed up, she knew that she and her sister were in serious trouble.

After she had finished telling them about the last month, Dean stood up so quick he almost fell out of his chair. "Shit.. Sam get the girl and her sister out of this house, now," Dean demanded.

"I would like to inform you that 'The girl and her sister' have names, and won't be leaving this house anytime soon."

Dean glared at her, "Look kid, I would love to play catch-up right now but I'm kind of in the middle of something, now get your sister and get in the Impala," he said as he tossed her the keys. Julia ran upstairs to grab Elouise. When she arrived at her door, she reached out for the handle. She tried to turn it, but it didn't budge. She kicked at the door and began screaming her sister's name, praying for a response. Silence filled the house except for the faint sound of static that seemed to follow her, everywhere.

Julie ran down the spiral staircase, tripping several times before she reached Sam, who was holding some kind of device that was rapidly beeping in his hands. She assumed that wasn't a good thing, but there was no time to question it. "Her room-" Julia began trying to hold back tears, "I can't, it's just, the room.." She was having trouble admitting to herself that her little sister who she had cared for all these years, the only person she truly loved, could be dead.

"Don't worry," Sam began to run up the stairs calling for his brother who soon followed. Once they had left Julie collapsed onto the floor, crying. She cried for her mom, her dad, her sister, but mostly herself. Why did this happen to her? Why not someone else? What had she done to deserve this?

As soon as Julie had come down the stairs empty handed with tears in her eyes, Sam knew that something was wrong. He shouted something at her, called his brother for back-up then got to Elouise's door at fast as he could. He didn't bother with the handle, instead he ran at it and tried to break it down. Which was immediately followed by a sharp pain that ran up his shoulder. The door hadn't moved an inch. Soon Dean was by his side and tried kicking the door open, which had resulted in the same way. They both knew that Elouise was not going to make it but kept it to themselves. The looked at each other and nodded, they still had one person who needed saving. They began to walk toward the stairs when a figured began running at them, both the boys pulled out their guns.

Julia had to stop feeling sorry for herself. She knew Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to kick down the door, it was solid oak, once again, damn her parents need to be fashionable. She knew she would have to do something. She ran out to her shed, praying there would be some sort of tool that could help her in there.

"Perfect," she thought as she picked up her fathers old lumbering axe. She ran back into her house and up the stairs, only to find herself at gunpoint by none other than the Winchesters. "MOVE," she shouted, she was ready to chop them into meatballs if that meant saving her sister. She brushed passed them and swung the axe as hard as she could. It took eight solid swings before the door was about ready to fall off its hinges. She pushed the now broken wood out of her way as she rushed to her sister. She hugged her to her chest for what seemed like hours. Tears of relief streamed down her cheeks. She turned to the boys. "Put those guns down. Now." She managed to say with her voice only cracking twice.

"We need these to kill the demon," Dean said, eyes rolling.

"I'm not an idiot, you know, those gun are loaded with bullets, a lot of help that will do." Julia retorted.

"Yeah silver bullets." Dean replied.

Julie stayed quiet, he seemed to know what he was doing. All of a sudden her head started to hurt. She collapsed in pain. Whispers flew in her mind "Let me in" it said, "You will die."

"Julia? Julia what's wrong?" Sam yelled. Elouise began to cry.

"It's in my head," Julied screamed, "Get. It. Out."

Dean ran off to the car saying something about holy water. "Take Ella to your car, please, I don't want her getting hurt," Julie begged. Sam obliged, he set his gun down on the desk and picked her up. Just as he was about to leave the room, Julia opened her mouth for the final time, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No. I'm going to get it out of you, even if it's the last thing I do." He said as he left the room. She could hear his footsteps as he hobbled down the stairs. Julie used the silence to think. How were they going to get this thing out of her, and if they did what if it transferred to one of them, or worse Elouise? How much chaos had this demon cause before her? She was fighting it back now, but what if it takes over, she could cause serious damage. How many has this demon killed before her, and how many will die after? Julia only saw one solution to this problem.

She stood up, pain rushed around her body, but there were more important things to do right now. She looked out her window, Sam had just gotten to the car and began to talk to Dean, who looked like he was having trouble finding whatever he was looking for. She turned her attention to the desk, which was relatively neat. Upon it only sat a lamp, a few pens and pencils, the memo pad from earlier, and of course, the gun, loaded with silver bullets one shot to the head would definitely kill her, and more importantly the demon. She picked up a red pen. She had always preferred pen over pencil, and the color seemed to fit the current circumstances. She quickly scribbled down a few sentences, she had always been able to write fast.

Next she went to the closet in the corner. She picked up the box of pictures from her childhood and took out two. One of just her, putting on a smile for her school picture, when she was nine, four years ago. She placed that on top of the memo pad. The other she placed in her pocket. She looked out the window one final time. Her sister who was struggling against being put in the car. She laughed to herself. She set her hand on the cool rounded edge of the gun. Wiped her previous tears away for there was no reason to cry. She wasn't afraid as she picked up the gun and brought it to her head.

Dean was beginning to get irritated, where was that damn holy water. He was determined to get that bitch ass demon out of Julia. He glanced up at Sam, struggling to get a three year old girl into his car. He chuckled to himself.

He had just found the Holy water and was on his way back to the house when he heard to life ending gunshot of Julia Hempleton. He dropped the holy water and ran upstairs hoping that she didn't do what he thought. He arrived in the room only to see a smile on the face of what once was a beautiful person. Tears threatened to fall just as Sam came into the room.

"No, No, NO." he shouted at the now lifeless young girl. "Why did she do it, we could have saved her," Sam put his head in his hands. Dean noticed something in the corner of his eye. He walked over to pick it up as a tear rolled down his face.

"Today it is still unknown why Julia, only thirteen years of age took her life," the pastor began, "But there is nothing we can do now but pray for her and her little sister."

Dean and Sam sat in the front row of the crowded room, although it was true that most people here didn't know Julia and the risks she took for them, it was still nice of them to show up at her funeral. Elouise sat on Sam's lap, she was very fussy lately, they had taken her back to their hotel room the night of Julia's break away. She would often shout things sounding similar to her name, like she was demanding her attendance. She was too young to know what had happened, a local family has offered to take her in and she will be staying with them starting tomorrow.

As the service came to an end, a final song took it's course. Dean smiled as hell listened to the chorus and saw everyone's reactions. Apparently "Highway to Hell" is an appropriate song to play at a funeral. Dean pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture that now replaced his own. He looked at how happy she had looked before her life had gone into a downward spiral. He looked at the long blonde hair that looked like a waterfall pouring down her back, it was actually combed for once. Her deep blue eyes showed no sign of stress and emotional pain. He remembered how he had met her, she loved to act like a heartless know it all, but she wasn't she was one of the bravest, smartest, and most caring he had ever met and now she was gone.

Dean pulled the picture of her to the side and reached beneath it. There in that crappy piece of paper that had to be at least ten years of age held the last words of Julia.

_To my dearest, and only friends-_

_It has been a pleasure spending the last hours of my life with you two. Within the time that I spent with you you had made me laugh, cry, and realize how lucky I am. Which I haven't done in so many years. I cannot thank you enough. Without you both my sister and I would be dead, at least now she can live her life to the fullest._

_Sam even though I'm gone I still expect you to correct every grammar error Dean makes, are you sure he graduated high school? I also expect both of you to find a home that Elouise can grow up in safely and happily. When She turns 18 I would like you two to give her the little package in the top drawer of my dresser, the key is tapped to the bottom of this note._

_If you haven't guessed yet the demon will die with me, I cannot risk it turning me into something I'm not or hurting more people, I hope you can respect my decision, my time has come._

_-Julia H._

_P.S. Make sure they play Highway to Hell at my funeral, I want to go out with a bang. _

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this part of the story, I plan on continuing it with a different lead character next time. As usual I have the ending to the series already planned out and want to get there ASAP. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
